


Thoughts Verse

by pushkin666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, destruction of atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts at the death of Radek at the hands of the wraith, through to the destruction of Atlantis.  It's a tale of loves lost yet an enemy vanquished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thinking of Rodney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radek is questioned by the wraith queen yet he will tell her nothing.

He shivered as her long nails came to rest on his chest, nails that would have been prized and painted scarlet red on his own world. Instead it was her hair that shone red in the dull light around them.

Radek peered up at her, the blurred image bleeding away at the edges. He'd lost his glasses when she'd struck him earlier, and although he couldn't see her clearly he thought she was beautiful. She was a queen after all and queens were always beautiful.

"Tell me about Atlantis."

Radek shook his head. She was beautiful and she was a queen but she couldn't command him. The only person that could ever command him was Rodney. He smiled. He would tell her nothing.

She hissed at him.

How could this small, scruffy little man be able to resist her? She kept trying to force her way into his mind but he held out against her and she wasn't prepared to wait any longer. She had already wasted enough time and she had other prisoners to question, prisoners that might prove more acquiescent than the man kneeling at her feet.

Pressing down she began to draw the life out of him, draining him, taking him all the way down until there was nothing left.

Having taken her fill she pushed the shrunken lifeless body away, taking no further notice of him other than to wonder if this Rodney, the name he'd gasped out with his final faltering breath, was amongst those prisoners waiting


	2. Thinking of Rodney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney finds Radek's body.

Sheppard followed the rest of the captives out of the cell. Grinning at Ronon he took the guns that the runner passed to him. Ronon motioned with his head. "We need to go now," he said.

"Rodney, we need to get out of here." Sheppard pulled at his arm.

"I need to find Radek."

"We don't have time."

Rodney wrenched his arm away and glared at John. "Then you go Colonel, but I'm going to find him."

"God Dammit." Sheppard pinched the top of his nose. They needed to get out of her but he knew Rodney wouldn't leave without Radek. Short of holding a gun to him there wasn't a lot he could do, and he wasn't prepared to leave Rodney here on his own on a hive ship. They'd lost enough people already. "He's probably in the throne room," he told the scientist. "I suspect that's where they took him. The queen will have wanted to interrogate him." He caught Rodney's arm again. "Rodney, you need to be aware – we might not be in time."

Rodney started back at him, blue eyes meeting worried hazel ones. "I know," he said softly before turning away from them and heading off down the corridor.

Sheppard took another gun from Ronon. "Get the rest of them out of here," he told him.

"Sheppard, you should not do this."

"Yes I should."

***************************

John skidded to a halt as he followed Rodney into the throne room and saw the figure sprawled on the floor in the centre of the room.

"No," the strangled cry from Rodney echoing through the room. He watched as Rodney moved jerkily over to the body, as if pulled tight by wires. Watched as his friend crumpled to his knees next to the small, lifeless, corpse of Radek Zelenka. Watched as Rodney's every moving hands softly stroked Radek's hair.

John knew they needed to continue moving, knew they had to get off the hive ship but he couldn't begrudge Rodney these last final moments with Radek. He hadn't fully realised how deep Rodney's feelings ran for Radek until he saw him now, softly talking to his dead lover, stroking his body, almost as if he were trying to imprint Radek in his memory. He gripped his gun as the sound of explosions grew louder and moved closer to Rodney, guarding his back.

"Rodney," he said softly. "We have to go."

Rodney shook his head. "No. I can't leave him here."

"We can't take him with us. Rodney, I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave him here."

Rodney looked up at him. John clamped down a shiver of fear as he looked into the wide blank eyes. "Rodney, we need to go now or we'll die with him." For a moment he wondered if he'd said the wrong thing, wondered if indeed McKay would follow his lover into death, and then he realised that would be the last thing Rodney would do. Knew that before Rodney died he would take as many wraith with him as he possibly could. John could almost feel sorry for what was about to come – almost. He gripped Rodney's shoulder. "Come on."

Rodney turned back to Radek, smoothed his hair back one last time, he brushed his thumb over Radek's cold lips, saying his name softly, in farewell. He picked Radek's glasses up from where they were lain on the floor, before standing. John caught him as he stumbled. Rodney said nothing, just carefully folded up Radek's glasses and put them in his pocket. Took one final look, his face hard. "Let's go," he said.


	3. Thinking of John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney sought solace with John after Radek's death. It was shortlived though and soon the Wraith were in Atlantis.

Her hair as red and glistening as the blood that had spilled out of John, the blood that had slowly and inexorably made it's way to Rodney as he knelt by John's side, cradling his head. The blood that had stained Rodney's hands and soul, reminding him of everything that he'd lost – Radek, John, Carson, Atlantis – all of them gone. The war against the Wraith bitterly fought and just as bitterly lost. He'd lost two lovers to the Wraith. He'd sought solace with John after Radek's death but they'd both known that's all it was. John comforting Rodney from the pain of Radek's death the only way he knew how. Rodney attempting to block out his last image of Radek. Trying to lose himself in John's arms.

Rodney had waited though, had hidden out in the lower recesses of Atlantis for what seemed a very long time. Had waited until the Wraith were permanently settled in here in Atlantis, and had then slowly and carefully began to work, continuing the plan that he and Radek had set in place, the plan that would destroy the Stargate and Atlantis itself. Nobody knew the workings of Atlantis's systems better than himself.

He'd known after John's death how this would end, had known they were doomed. That whilst John was alive he would never have thought of destroying Atlantis, something that was so much a part of John. While John was alive, he'd thought they might somehow triumph.

Rodney looked up at her and smiled. He had everything that he needed, Radek's glasses carefully kept safe, were in his pocket where he could easily read them, John's dog tags around his neck.

He whispered as he triggered the failsafe, knowing it would send Atlantis supernova, his last words lost.


End file.
